Une simple mélodie
by Ptronille
Summary: One-shot. Sirius regarde en arrière et revoit sa vie, bercé par une simple mélodie. (songfic)


**Une simple mélodie…**

Sirius ferma les yeux. Assis en pleine nuit sur un banc public, il regardait en arrière, lui qui avait toujours compté sur l'avenir. La mélodie qu'une vieille femme jouait au violon lui rappelait tellement de choses… Ce vieil air, qu'il avait cru oublier, reflétait tout son passé. Ses moments heureux, où, insouciant, il était tombé amoureux.

Cette femme le jouait, réveillant en lui un flot d'émotions. Il se souvenait de sa déclaration, plus qu'enflammée, qu'il avait fait devant une jeune fille plus qu'étonnée.

De son nom, si doux à ses oreilles : Claire.

_« Claire ! Attends… Je veux te parler. »_

_La jeune femme s'était retournée gracieusement et avait haussé un sourcil. Il l'avait entraîné à l'écart et avait rougit devant son sourire inquisiteur. Mais ses yeux bleus chaleureux l'avaient convaincu de le faire._

_« Tu sais, je… … … »_

Il se souvenait d'elle, riant avec ses amies, d'elle, le réprimandant pour ne pas avoir été très poli avec Kitty ou encore l'embrassant avec fougue. Il se souvenait du goût fruité de ses lèvres, de sa peau douce, de tout l'amour qui gonflait son cœur. Il se souvenait du bruit cristallin qu'elle faisait quand elle riait.

**Quand j'entends cette chanson  
Je pense aux jours anciens  
Où nos vies ne faisaient qu'une  
Nos cœurs ne faisaient qu'un  
Toi tu mettais des mots d'amour  
Sue cet air familier  
Et jamais depuis ce temps  
Je n'ai pu l'oublier **

**

* * *

**

**Une simple mélodie  
La la la la la la la  
Où les dièses et les bémols  
Chantaient notre harmonie  
Une simple mélodie  
La la la la la la la  
Chaque fois que j'entends  
Le passé me sourit **

Il se souvenait du duo qu'ils formaient, des danses tendres ou endiablées qu'ils avaient partagé, des moments où ils pouvaient se comprendre, où elle lisait dans son esprit et dissipait avec son doux sourire tous ses problèmes. Lui, « mon étoile », comme elle se plaisait à l'appeler. Il avait besoin d'elle comme elle avait besoin de lui.

Ses yeux bleus, ses cheveux blonds bouclés, sa taille fine et son air énamouré quand elle le regardait. Ses bras autour de sa taille, sa tête posée sur son épaule. Leur premier baiser… dans un square, où une jeune femme jouait de son violon tout neuf cette même mélodie qu'il entendait à présent.

* * *

**Mais un soir tu es partie  
Pour une autre musique  
Me laissant sur une note  
Amère et nostalgique  
Et si le temps a effacé   
Tes traits dans ma mémoire  
Elle est restée la chanson  
Qui disait notre histoire **

Et puis un soir, on l'avait appelé en urgence pour son travail d'Auror. Elle, était Médicomage. Une attaque imprévue avait eu lieu à Londres, en pleine ville, dévastant terrains moldus et sorciers. Claire avait insisté pour venir. Il se souvenait de son air décidé. Elle était têtu, il aimait son caractère.

Il avait cédé. Il n'aurait pas dû.

Par sa faute, du moins le croyait-il, elle avait trouvé la mort. Un Mangemort blessé qu'elle avait tenu à soigner avait enfoncé profondément un poignard en plein ventre. Il se rappelait cette expression désolée, et ses derniers mots :

_« Sirius… Ce n'est pas ta faute. Je t'aime, mon étoile. »_

Elle avait battu de ses longs cils et fermé les yeux. A jamais. La mélodie, toujours la même, avait retenti, destinée à redonner espoir aux blessés. De ses douces notes, elle l'avait bercé, lui, l'étoile et avait séché ses larmes, pour lui donner la force de revivre.

* * *

**Une simple mélodie  
La la la la la la la  
Me rappelle quand je l'entends  
L'amour qu'on nous a pris  
Une simple mélodie   
La la la la la la la  
Où trois notes suffisaient  
Pour faire une symphonie**

Ce Mangemort qui lui avait pris sa moitié, son âme sœur, sa raison de vivre, ce Mangemort était vivant. Quant il avait eu l'occasion de venger Claire, qui était morte pour sa bonté de cœur, il ne l'avait pas fait. Il n'avait pas brandi sa baguette, ni hurlé le sort de mort. L'injustice ressentie avait été chassé par un violon, et une douce voix : « Ne fais pas ça… »

La violoniste avait parlé. Le Mangemort en avait profité pour s'enfuir. Lorsque Sirius avait questionné la joueuse de musique avec un 'pourquoi' désespéré, la femme, qui commençait déjà à se faire vieux lui avait répondu :

_« De quoi parles-tu ? Je n'ai rien dit. C'est toi qui as décidé. »_

_

* * *

_

**Une simple mélodie  
La la la la la la la **

**Où les dièses et les bémols  
Chantaient notre harmonie   
Une simple mélodie  
La la la la la la la  
**

**Quand la musique est finie  
L'amour s'arrête aussi. **

Sirius inspira profondément et rouvrit les yeux. Des larmes s'en écoulaient mais il était heureux. Son deuil qu'il n'avait jamais pris le temps de faire venait de s'accomplir grâce à une simple mélodie. Une simple mélodie, qui était toute sa vie. A sa mort, il l'entendrait encore, il en était sûr.

Il se leva et s'approcha de la violoniste. Elle le regardait avec de grands yeux bleus brillants et souriait doucement. C'était la même que celle du square, la même que celle de l'attaque…

« Merci. » souffla-t-il simplement.

Et il partit.

La violoniste la regarda partir, abaissant son violon. Elle souriait et les larmes menaçaient de couler. Ses cheveux gris avait quelques mèches or et ses yeux bleus reflétaient de la joie autant que de la tristesse.

_« De rien… mon étoile. »_

_-_

_

* * *

_

_-_

**Voilà… fini. REVIEWS PLEAAAASSEEEE !**

_**Ptronille**_


End file.
